


White Horses

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: The moon and the stars are their confidants, the sun is their protector, and nothing can go wrong as long as they are together, as long as they have each other.	And nothing goes wrong. Not anymore.





	

“Teach me”

“I don’t know how”

“Aren’t you a country boy? You should know”

Lukas grins. Philip smiles. Everything is calm. The air hits their faces and makes their hair messy.

“I know how to ride bikes. Not horses”

“Impossible”

Lukas rolls his eyes. Then, he stands, and Philip watches him. He walks forward, opens the gate and calls the golden horse. It follows the call and stops in front of Lukas. They stare at each other for a second or two, Lukas caressing his face. The connection is clear.

Philip is mesmerized. 

Lukas climbs with ease, holding onto the horse’s mane, and the horse neighs, raising its head and huffing. Lukas smiles. He leans down, whispering something, and Philip watches breathless as the horse goes, as free as the wind, running around the field like in a movie.

Lukas smiles, closes his eyes, and he looks like a god, the sun hitting his blond hair, the wind messing it up. Philip swears, for a second or two, that Lukas can control the entire world when he’s like that. He is calm and beautiful.

When he comes back, he calls the black horse and it comes, before he helps Philip climb on. There is no saddle, and Lukas explains that that’s how he can really connect with the horse. Philip holds the mane like Lukas did and both move on, his horse following Lukas’.

They walk slowly, but they walk, all around the propriety, laughing and talking and feeling the soft breeze, and Philip never felt more alive, freer. He savors the moment, closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, Lukas is staring at him like he’s the moon, and he stares back because Lukas is the sun.

And the hours go by without either realizing, and soon the sun goes down and the moon goes up and they don’t stop. They leave the horses back to rest and sit by the porch, holding hands and staring at the sky as if the world was there and now and there was nothing to worry about. Because there isn’t. Not anymore.

They can finally be whole again. They can finally relax. They can finally be themselves.

The moon and the stars are their confidants, the sun is their protector, and nothing can go wrong as long as they are together, as long as they have each other.

And nothing goes wrong. Not anymore.


End file.
